The Shadow
by Fearboy
Summary: A story of a street orphan rat as they are called in this who learns about who he really is and his potental


The Shadow stalker

Everyone knows that the streets are full of murders, thieves, madmen and psychos but what they don't see is the shadow that kills for justice the shadow that kings are at the mercy of. People wonder if he's a myth other swear it's a monster from a distant land

But few know the truth.

The darkness crawled along the floor as the sun past down the houses in the south as the night arrives the streets awake thugs, drunks and every other lost soul comes out. The streets of Ashwald are never safe even the guards nasty sides come out at night, and to a lowly street rat this was home to a boy named Ferin a boy of great mind and potential if only he knew, like any other street rat Ferin had little money and few friends he was part of a guild of other Street rats the guild was named the black dogs of Ashwald. Of few friends he had he enjoyed their company but in the guild the so called master of the guild was a boy called Sino they say lad he was taller than most boys his ages built out and up he could easily be early twenties, then you heard his voice and you can tell he is about fourteen his voice was high and sometimes low but no one dared laugh when it changed pitch suddenly, he was cruel, easily angered and evil, to be in the guild you had to pay a fee 2 silver pieces a week not much but for every street rat it was difficult many stole while others used what they could some turned to prostitution while others tried to work for their money.

Ferin was one of the street rats who used cunning and brains sometimes he would steal but to him stealing was an art and had to be done right while sometimes he would work for his money, tonight he wanted to steal he wandered the streets looking for people to steal from while he wasn't tall or had much muscle he was cunning and devious some would refer to him as a master of the art, he found an easy mark a drunken man wandering the streets looking for either women or more beer he was dressed in fine clothes and Ferin could tell her was from the east side most of the people their were royals, lords or counts to him it didn't matter he was here and vulnerable, as he slowly followed the man he waited for the right time to run past him and bash into him and quickly pick pocket him Ferin decided that this was easy way for him and the man wouldn't know a thing, as the man walked into a dark alleyway he saw his chance he ran towards him ready to grab the bag on his side which he stupidly let dangle from his pocket. But as he ran Ferin was shocked he ran into the alleyway and found the man being held up by a stranger in black as the drunk man silently chocked the stranger threw the man with ease down the alleyway Ferin was stunned the man was quite fat not many men could of lifted him up with such ease Ferin tried to run but it was no use his feet would not move his body was tingling his heart racing ever fast as the man just stirred at him his blue eyes seem to be looking deep within Ferin and that was uncomforting the man moved forward slowly Ferin tried with all his might to move but his body was frozen then as the man moved into what little light the moon gave in the alleyway he saw him the man was smiling his eyes were a dark blue just like the night sky why was he smiling? Ferin asked himself what was going to happen then it hit him this wasn't a man it was what everyone dared not to talk about it was the shadow the famous Assassin who used the night as a weapon people told stories about how he could kill you with a shadow Ferin never believed it true until today, as the man moved out of the light and closer to Ferin he summoned all his strength and moved to the side of the alleyway he saw a small knife on the floor Ferin didn't think his body reacted he went for the knife and swung at the man he man didn't even move Ferin thought he had got him the man just simply disappeared "Behind you" said a cold eerie voice he swung round and saw nothing the man appeared before Ferin and smacked the knife out of Ferin's hand, with such force it knocked Ferin onto the floor "get up" said the man "you can do better than that….Ferin" Ferin was stunned how did the shadow know about him why did he know bout him he wasn't anyone special "what do you want from me" he asked "I want to see your potential" Ferin didn't understand he was a street rat what potential could a street rat possibly have?

As Ferin got back on him feet the shadow moved swiftly towards him again Ferin didn't think him body just moved it dodged the shadow and came up behind him Ferin was stunned he had never moved this fast he didn't even know why he moved behind the shadow, the shadow laughed "I see you don't even realize yet do you"? "What are you talking about Im a street rat I don't have any potential your just playing with me" the shadow turned around he pointed to Ferin's hands he looked down and their he had the knife that fell on the floor when the shadow attacked him.

What did this mean how did happen not only did he move out of the way of an attack of someone stronger and faster he had managed to grab a weapon and defend himself, his mind was racing his heart pounding what was going on why was this shadow testing him what did he mean by potential, he knew that right now he had to do something say something either to get away or to get an answer. Ferin stood tall and asked "I don't know what's going on but I need to" "what do you want from me" the shadow just looked at him like he did before as if peering into Ferin's soul his dark blue eyes shook Ferin to the core after a minute the shadow just looked him in the eyes and said "not yet but not long now" the shadow moved into the shadows of the ally and was gone.


End file.
